Anyone, Anyone
by wordflows
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Sometimes, love can be funny.


****

Disclaimer: I'm back. Again. With yet another songfic. From Dashboard Confessional. XD! I guess I got a little obsessive. I was attempting to update my series fics, and then I just randomly got songfic inspired. I'll never get anything done…;-; I need a professional poker, I think. Someone to say 'You need to get this done…now. No procrastination, you bad author, you'. Do they have those? In any case, I do not own what I do not own. Make sense? Good. Note that the fic will be swapping between two people's points of views. There's not really much of a pattern for the swapping, so just be aware. It's pretty easy to tell who's talking, though. Get confused? Ask me. I thought the song fit them very well. I hope you enjoy the fic! ~.^ ~~Forever3330~~ ^.~

--Translations for any foreign (Japanese/Chinese/Other) words will be found at the end of the fic.--

*=Something that will have a note in the note section. Basically an attempt to ward off confusion. I doubt there will be no confusion, though. I am a generally confusing person. It's also so I don't insert my generally long explanations and comments into the story. O.o; I don't like it when others do it, so I refrain from doing it. I do write a lot before and after the story, though, ne?

**I WILL BE USING JAPANESE NAMES! HERE IS A LIST! ENGLISH~JAPANESE!**

Lee Jenrya~Henry Wong

Lee Shuicon~Suzie Wong

Makino Ruki~Rika Nonaka

Takato~Takato (I forgot his last name! ;-; )

Hirakazu~Kazu (Never knew his last name…)

Kenta~Kenta (He has a last name, but I don't know it…)

Ryo~Ryo (Guess what…?)

Anyone, Anyone~~A Digimon Tamers Fanfiction

By Forever3330

Makino Ruki was always beautiful. But somehow, at sixteen, she seems even more so. Tall, but not tall enough to be more so then any of the boys, slim, and pale, she has still not surrendered to her mother's tastes in fashion, though she wears now mostly soft sweaters and jeans and sometimes skirts. Auburn hair longer, though pulled back in a tight French braid of her own doing, wisps escaping despite her firm work. Endless pools of violet, collected, yet fiery, and stern. She is everything that she was, and more.

And I can't help but notice it; even as we all try to help Juri-san move her things downstairs. Her parents had found a better house, barely two blocks away. And we all got roped into it. How, I will probably never understand. I'm beginning to think it's just a girl thing. My eyes hardly leave her.

She can't lift the dresser all by herself. It is heavy and large, and she can barely get her arms around one end of it. 

But that won't stop her from trying to, and snapping at anyone who tries to help her, which, she feels, is the same as saying she's weak. She can't do it.

Yet the question must be asked. Particularly before someone else, namely Ryo-san, asks it. Again. Because he and Hirakazu-kun and Takato-kun have all asked, several times. Everyone else retains enough sense to not ask. It's odd how I have so little sense when it comes to her.

"Do you need help with that?"

Even as I ask the question, a part of me regrets it. The part of me that sees the exasperated look on her face, the annoyed one.

The part of me that notices how she still looks beautiful in spite of it, perhaps because of it, doesn't regret a thing. It would rather be able to see Ruki-san with her long auburn hair and deep violet eyes and annoyed expression then not. Even with the sharp remarks I was no doubt ensured to get.  
  
~_I'm not sure of anyone, anyone_

  
But I've got plans

  
I'm not asking for everything but sure I could use a hand~  


I turn to tell Ryo or Hirakazu, whichever of the two had bothered me this time, to leave me well enough alone, and instead faced Jenrya*.

Lee Jenrya has always been somewhat annoying, albeit intriguing. He's taller then me, as most everyone but Juri-chan and Shuicon-chan are. And we're the same age, damn it all. Am I destined to be shorter then these boys? His skin is dark, an almond color that I actually like, though I will refuse to admit it under any circumstances. It's a nice change from the normal pale and peach shades I see. And I just like the color. I've no idea why. I wonder, sometimes, why Shuicon-chan doesn't have that color of skin. His hair is a dark shade of blue, almost black. It's an odd shade, but I've seen odder. My own eyes are odd, in any case. And the only thing that comes to mind when I see his hair is the urge to run my hand through it and see if it's soft. I like hair, for whatever reason. Jenrya has level gray eyes, of a shade I've yet to identify; probably something that will irritate me until the end of time, but it also amuses me, sometimes, to compare it to the odd stone or cloud, trying to see if I can find anything to match it.

He is probably one of the calmest people I know. Jenrya is usually the voice of reason in our group, while Takato and Hirakazu supply the chaos. Juri-chan will supply the general randomness, and Shuicon-chan will supply both reason and odd randomness, interchangeably. Kenta is more normal, and Ryo will probably force me to supply tension and anger to the group, Kazu helping him, for the rest of my life.

I've never really talked with him a lot. Not to say we don't talk at all. We talk; just very rarely. I remember, still how strongly he was set in his views on Digimon and life in general when we first met, and still is.

I think one of the things that irks me the most about him is that he was right about many, or all, of the things we argued about, and is probably right about the rest of it too.

This was the last thing that ran through my mind in the seconds that I stared at him, followed quickly by how I did not _need_ any help. Ever. So I snapped at him. "Fuck off*. I can handle myself!"

I turned back to what I was doing. Proper Mr. Jenrya was probably gaping; he would leave any second now.

Any second now.

Instead, he chuckled, and looked amused, as I saw quite clearly when I whirled back to find him still there. Not looking surprised in the least, I might add. "I know you can." Instead of sounding mocking, he sounded perfectly calm, as if stating a fact. Which, by the way, he was. "It would just go more quickly with two of us, ne? I suppose I worded it wrong the first time. You don't need help. Would you like some help, then?"

Staring at him probably won't accomplish much. I wonder for the umpteenth time why he has to be so damn reasonable? It would be much easier to argue with him if he were more like Takato, Ryo, or Kazu. It would also make it easier to hate him.

Not to say I like him. I dislike him. Very much so. But he's probably right; even though I don't need help, it would go faster with two people, and then we could get more done. We're doing this, after all, for Juri-chan.

And I suppose I would like some help. I didn't need it, but I would like it. Right.

"Fine." I decided to give him something of a glare, to show that although I accepted his help, it was not because I liked him in any way whatsoever, but rather because this was for Juri-chan, and although I did not need help, I would like it. I grasp the end I had currently been trying to drag in out of the room with. "You lift that end."

Anyone else would have said something, but he did so without a single argument, smiling as calmly as ever all the while, and as much as I loathe to admit it, and I never will, no matter how much you torture me, he actually helped. Between the two of us we managed to lift the bulky dresser and get it downstairs, navigating around people and household obstacles.

Annoyingly enough, it was done within a matter of minutes. I suppose he is strong, after all. But so am I. And I didn't need his help. But it was welcome, I suppose. Oh…

"Arigatou." My voice is clipped, snappish. Not like it should have been anything else. But there was a small, tiny hint of actual gratefulness in the tone. 

"Anytime, Ruki-san." Jenrya stretches, barely aware of me watching him. "We'd best get back upstairs and get another load, ne?"

"Hai." I didn't even bother arguing. He obviously wasn't going to get annoyed anytime soon, so there wasn't really any point.

He looked slightly surprised, almost jerking his head back to me. I almost smiled, but held it back. It wasn't as if I had to be predictable. "Upstairs it is." I turned without waiting to see if he followed, and heard a sigh behind me.

"Matte!" His voice came after me, and made me pause only slightly before returning to Juri-chan's to get another load. 

__

  
~Get a little anxious

  
Sometimes you'll be gone and I'll be left behind~

Watching her retreating back a few days ago, I began to realize what will probably burn within me for however long I may live, and perhaps beyond it. Most likely beyond it.

For reasons I understand while at the same time I don't, I have done something I never, ever should have done. Something I should take back, that I tried to take back, that I could not take back.

Something that is causing me now to wish I knew where she went. We were all here, the Tamers, I mean, in Takato-kun's room, with some pastries from the bakery. It was warm outside, the end of Spring and the beginning of Summer. The Sakura would be in full bloom soon. There was conversation, though I cannot for the life of me recall what the subject was.

I just watched her.

And when, for a few precious seconds, I actually did pay some attention to the topic of conversation, I found her gone when I looked back.

And because of the thing I did that I should not have done, I only got more and more anxious as seconds became minutes and she did not appear. I didn't ask where she was. Asking would be revealing.

Because I was in love with Makino Ruki.

And though seeing her, being with her, thinking of her, they all made me happy…It was probably the stupidest thing I could do. So now that we all know I'm an idiot…

I want to spend more time around her.

And so I will.

__

  
~Get a little nervous

  
Sometimes it'll be my cue and I'll forget my lines~

His gray eyes, so much like the clouds above us as we walk home one afternoon, are focused on me, as he explains one of the nuances of the stories he is working on. We've been spending more and more time together, running into eachother in odd places…I have the nagging feeling, though, that we aren't running into eachother at all. I hardly hear his explanation, too intent on comparing the two shades of gray. I almost don't notice when he breaks off his explanation, and is silent for a few moments.

"Wo ai ni*, Ruki-san."

When I stopped walking, he stopped beside me. Patient. Waiting for my reply. I knew that I should say something. You generally say something when someone tells you they love you.

"Ruki! I need you to do the laundry!" Okaa-san's voice is faint, and she disappears from our gate as soon as it is said.

Unless you have no reply.

"Ano…I should go."

And, running to a chore I would normally hate very much, I can't help but realize that this may be why he walked home with me. My house, after all, is very much out of the way of his own.

I have to wonder how stupid and soft I have become.

__

  
~Get a little lost look

  
And some staring from the corner of my eye~

It's barely two weeks after I said what I should not have said. We're all at a picnic in the park, in celebration of the Sakura trees that are now in full bloom. The food was made by the joint efforts of Shuicon, and, amazingly enough, Kenta-kun. I cannot begin to imagine how they managed it. But a part of me knows without asking. Love can do things like that; it makes the impossible possible. It's hard to believe how quickly Shuicon grew up, even though she still is and always will be my little sister.

Even as I imagine ways to kill Kenta-kun, all only half-joking, then bigger part of me wishes them happiness. And promises to use any of the mentioned deaths if he hurt Shuicon.

"JENRYA NO BAKA!" The aggravated voice I had long ago carved into my heart and mind called me back to the world. Seeing she had my undivided, if somewhat surprised, attention, Ruki went on, "If you don't pass the damn rice balls, as I have been asking you to do for the past ten minutes, I will strangle you with my bare hands! Stop staring off into space!"

As Shuicon tries and fails to look less amused then she is, I pass the plate of rice balls, suddenly blushing furiously. "Gomenasai, Ruki-san."

"You need to get your head out of the clouds." Was all she said, her violet eyes meeting mine for a split second that made my heart pound. Why did it seem like there was an undercurrent of something else in her voice, something hidden? Then she turned, focusing on something in the distance, quieting as soon as she did. 

"She's exaggerating, anyways." Juri-san said, smiling in her patented absent manner. "It was more like five minutes."

"Gah!" Kenta-kun's hurt voice made the majority of us glance over, to a familiar scene. Hirakazu-kun had beaten him for the who-knows-how-much time. Ryo-san was sitting beside them, watching with interest, while trying to explain what had gone wrong to Kenta-kun. "Not again!

Shuicon giggled, and stood, walking over to see what she could learn from the game.

"Juri-chan…um…do you want…to go for a walk, or something?" Takato-kun's request was hardly noticed by any of the other Tamers, who were now all thoroughly distracted. Except for myself, and perhaps Ruki-san, who was now leaning against the Sakura tree behind her, chewing absently on her rice ball, eyes closed.

Needless to say, within a matter of seconds the two were off, holding hands, skipping through the storm of floating blossoms. I watched them for a moment, then returned to examining Ruki-san from the corner of my eye.

It is one of the only times I have seen her look so tranquil and sanguine, at peace with the world around her. Ruki* is rarely at peace with the world. I believe this is because so few people understand who she is, what she is. And of those few who do understand, even less accept it. Ruki is, as many of us are, many things. But because of how she grew up, because of her life, she is somewhat broken. I wish I could sew up what is broken, heal it, even though I love her as she is. I wish it would not pain her.

The one thing that most affects her, though, is how she thinks she must and can do everything alone. She thinks that any type of emotion is weakness. Especially love. She has accepted Renamon-sama and Seiko-sama* for who they are, and lets them support her. She cares for both of them, her partner and her Obaa-sama.

And I wish more then anything else that she would let me do the same.

A single blossom fell past my face, a blur of pink in front of me, and I reflexively caught it, hand grasping the soft, delicate thing before I realized it. I gazed at the thing for a moment, before closing my fingers around it, gently, so as not to crush it. Then I again fixed my mind on Ruki, gazing at her from the corner of my vision.

Etching the curves of her face, her expression, and that moment in my heart and mind forever, I barely noticed how one of her eyelids, cat-like and languid, raised, her eye training itself on me. "Stop staring."

__

  
~Never really mastered disinterest~  


"Gomenasai." I silently wondered how many times I would say that today. As I stood, suddenly, brushing off imaginary dust, her other eye opened, and she looked at me with both eyes, calculating.

"You've been staring at me a lot lately."

I highly doubted anything good would come from agreeing. So, I closed the meager five feet of distance between us and crouched at her side, smiling as calmly as I could manage as her scent, the smell of Jasmine and water, wafted slowly around me. "Here." I put my hand over her lap, and opened it, letting the blossom flutter into her lap. "For you."

I gave no further explanation, and before I could see how she would react I stood and stuffed my hands into my pockets, walking off calmly. 

__

  
~I can't see how

  
The way that you leave me alone makes us close~

I watched him, for a second, stride off smoothly, as collected as he ever was, not giving me any kind of answer. Only a flower. In my hand lay the small blossom, as perfect as if it was newly fallen from the tree above me though it had been clutched in his hand.

His hand. For some reason this idea made my stomach flutter. And I wish that it didn't. Because I don't understand it…and what I don't understand scares me.

It wasn't as if I felt like he did. If he even felt that way anymore. I mean, it wasn't as if he'd said anything since then. The first time I had seen him after that I had expected him to say something. I had thought he would demand my answer. And I, in turn, would blow him off in a way that would cause him to never speak to me again. And that would be good. Wouldn't it?

The smallest part of me, pushed so deep within that it could barely be heard, asked if that was so then why did I keep watching him, even more intent on what he did? Why did I suddenly notice and care just how much he watched me?

It certainly isn't as if I love him. That romance-stuff…it had to do with trust. Being close. We aren't _close_, not in any traditional way. We don't talk as often as we would if we were in LOVE. Right?

It's more quiet, anyways. Peaceful. Sometimes it's like he isn't a stranger, like he is and has to be. It's almost like he's someone I know with the hidden part of me and the visible part of me and all the other parts in-between. And that's the thing that scares me more then anything.

Looking up, I can see him, barely visible through the drifting clouds of pink, standing far enough away to make him seem small, though he's a full head taller then me now. I can only see his back, but I still get the calm, serene feeling I get when I see him. And I wonder, fleetingly, what he is looking at now, what he is thinking of.

And for some reason, I wish he were watching me once more, silently. I wish that I had not said anything, and was back into the moment before this one, with that feeling that I could not get just by watching.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" As soon as I hear the words, I flinch, looking up. Ryo is standing there, watching me with a look that I couldn't quite understand, and didn't really want to. The small part of me that I wanted to squash wished Jenrya were here instead.

"Whatever." I don't know why, but I close my fingers as gently as possible around the Sakura flower. Not a single fiber of me wants Ryo to see the blossom. It's as if it's something too…sacred to show. I don't understand why, but I'm understanding less and less, and the feeling that the tiny gift was something sacred was too strong to argue with.

He noticed anyways. "What's that?" There was a slight rustle as he shifted to try and get a better view of what I was holding.

I automatically held the blossom closer, hiding it. "Nothing."

Ryo raised one brow. "Hontou?"

"It's none of your business. Leave me alone." Somehow I knew that Jenrya would not be asking so much, if he was in Ryo's place, and if someone else had given me the flower. And somehow, I knew that there would be almost nothing to ask.

The boy shrugged. "Do you like the Sakura trees?"

I didn't like so many questions being asked of me. I missed, again, the quiet that was here only moments before. "No." He probably liked Sakura trees. Therefore, I hated them. This somehow did not include the flower concealed in my hands.

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Oh. I don't like them much myself."

"On second thought, I love them." This very much included the blossom within my hands.

Instead of looking annoyed, as he should have, Ryo looked very much amused. "You're an odd girl Makino."

Wonderful way to sweep me off my feet.

Not hearing my pointed thoughts, as expected, he went on. "A tiger, like. I think that's what I like about you. That, and you're beautiful. Inside and out."

"You don't know me." I stood, hastily. This was beginning to get plain stupid, and I did not plan on sticking around.

"I know that you're hurting. And I want to help you, Ruki." His voice actually sounded _eager_. "I know you want to be that girl inside waiting to burst out."

Too bad this had absolutely nothing to do with me. He was talking to someone who wasn't there. I had no desire to be anything other then what I was. Except…

I hesitated. Did Jenrya want the 'girl inside'? Did he think there was one?

If he did he was a freaking idiot.

That decided, I fixed Ryo with a glare. "Fuck off. I'm leaving." It was near time to go home, anyways. And the somewhat shocked look on his face that he didn't quite manage to cover up was somewhat satisfying.

Odd how different Jenrya's reaction had been.

__

  
~I must be out of touch~

At home, sitting quietly at dinner with Seiko-Obaa-sama, I still can't think about anything but the blossom. It will die. I know that. What lives eventually will die. It's a never-ending cycle. Still…

"Obaa-sama?" My voice is tentative, hesitant. Something it hardly ever is, and probably would not be for a long time. Something I usually do not let it be.

"Hai?" Obaa-sama hardly seems surprised. She probably guessed something was on my mind. She always does.

"You know how to press flowers, ne?"

"Hai." She's watching me more intently now, interested.

"Can you…can you show me how? Onegai?" For some reason my heart is speeding up. I don't want her to say no.

Her eyes bore into me for a long while, before she nods. "Hai, Ruki-chan. Finish dinner and I will show you how."

I breathe a sigh of relief, barely audible, though I know with no doubt whatsoever that she noticed it. Obaa-sama is like that. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Of course."

__

  
~I won't ask you

  
To give up on the things that seem to keep you gone

  
But I can be gone too~

It's been three weeks since that day, and the phone seems to be calling to me, even though I know it has no voice. Thus, it cannot call to me. But I want to call her. Call her and ask her, beg her, for an answer.

But that would ruin everything. I can't ask.

Because if she does not want to answer, what can I do? What can I do but hope she does? What can I do but be content with what I am given?

I will not ask for her heart.

But I will wish for it._  
  
~Feel a little sorry_

  
Sometimes you're not here when I am writing~

I like poetry. I'll admit it. I sometimes sit and write, glad for the solitude of my room. But for once I am wishing for company.

Obaa-sama and Okaa-san left. A shoot in Taiwan. Obaa-sama's dear friend lives there, so she went as well. This leaves me here. All alone.

But I don't want Okaa-san or Obaa-sama or even Renamon, who is out who knows where, to be here.

I want him to be here.

I'm still locked in a battle with myself. I don't know how the hidden part of me can put up such a fight; I think it's because the visible part agrees. There is very little that fights one. All of me is tired, and I want to give in to a battle, for the first time in my life.

It's almost nightfall, but my hand reaches for the phone.

__

  
~Feels a little awkward

  
Sometimes you won't talk but we're not fighting~

I don't know why I'm here. I don't know why I slipped out the door of the house without a word or a note to my family.

Well, I know, but I refuse to let myself know. Even though I know already. My mind is tired; it thinks I'm being stupid. I have to agree with it.

We're sitting in her room, silent. Not a word has been exchanged since we got here. I didn't to sit in silence. With anyone else, I would think we were angry with one another.

But with Ruki, I know that's not the case.

We're just being. Simply _being_. And I would much rather have it that way then not.

__

  
~You hold on to your secrets

  
And I'm not privy to what is on your mind~

She looks ethereal in the moonlight, shining through her window. Bright violet eyes shining in the dark, pools of endless liquid. An angel.

The furin hanging by her window waves back and forth in a breeze neither of us feels, sending a soft, musical chime around us, enveloping us in a mixture of silence and music, all at the same time. I close my eyes and listen.

Then she speaks, and I open them, drinking in the sight of her. "I framed it."

"Framed what?" I feel lethargic, almost asleep. It's like a dream.

"The Sakura blossom. Obaa-sama taught me how to press flowers. It's above my bed."

I don't turn to look. I know her voice and features well enough to know that what she says is true. I say nothing. There is hardly anything to say between us. And what there is to say is not mine to say. 

__

  
~But I can't help but feel tired~

He watches me, as he has before, but this time openly, without any pretenses. We don't really need any at this point. I know with no doubt within me that he is as tired as I am. There is no reason, and there never really was, to fight it. But it is in my nature to fight.

And it is in his to watch.

We are quiet, again. He has not moved. It doesn't irk me as it would have a week or two ago. I'd rather him watch me, in any case. And we both know that it is me who has to say what comes next. I've had my cue, just as before.

But this time I'm going to take it.

"Wo ai ni. Aishiteru." I exhale slowly, and take a deep breath. "Gomenasai."

Jenrya says nothing for a few moments, his eyes locked on mine, as if he is searching for something. Or, I realize, burning the moment into himself. I have seen him do it before. I just never knew what it was before.

"It's fine." He speaks, at last, after hearing me. And he lets a slow smile play on his face. "You're a fighter. It's who you are. A part of you, at least."

"A big part."

"A big part." He agrees, gray eyes filled with humor. He looks up for a moment, then back at me, eyes serious once more. I know without asking that what comes next is my choice. I get to choose our path. And he will go along with it. And I know without asking, also, what path he wants. "What will we do?"

I close my eyes for a moment. What do I want? What life do I want? The answer is there. The answer is always there, if I choose to look for it. I will fight it, I will disagree with it, but the answer is always within me.

And I do not choose to fight it anymore.

"I want…" There is no hesitation in my choice, but my voice, for some reason, adds it. "I want to be with you. Until I can't anymore. Like the blossom. It was with me for what time it had, in life. Even in death it is with me, now. Or a memory of it is."

My eyes open. It's his turn now, whether he wants it to be or not.

Being who he is, Jenrya will hardly give me any reason to have to convince him of anything. "You want to marry me?"

"If you _ask_ you'll find out, baka." I can't help but smile, even though the part of me that would rather fight feels very much like strangling him. The other parts of me won't let her. I won't let her.

I see his smile in the dark. "Will you marry me then?"

"Hai. Because I would like to."

There is a short silence, and I realize something else.

"Also, because I need to. I don't think that I can do it alone."

"Do what?" He seems only slightly surprised by this.

"Life."

There is an undercurrent of laughter mixed with his ever-calm self in his voice. "That would be hard to do, Ruki."

"I know that now." And, as an afterthought, "Arigatou, Jenrya."

He doesn't say anything to that. He doesn't have to, really. He does, however, say something else. "I should get you a ring, soon, then."

"I suppose." I can't help but feel surprised. "I like the blossom fine, but I don't think Shuicon-chan or Juri-chan would be happy with you if I got married with no ring. But then, they don't know about the blossom."

It was understood between them that the two girls never would, even if it was explained to them. After all, they had not received the sacred flower. 

"It's late. I should go." He shifts.

For once, I know what I want to say without even thinking about it. "Don't."

He looks back at me, hesitant, then settles back into his seat. "Daijoubu."

__

  
~So tired, so tired, so tired~  


Morning would come soon. And I have to wonder if it really matters. There isn't much to say between Ruki and I right now. She's looking back at me as I look at her, and the sunlight is peaking through the window, slipping slowly across her bed.

Thinking about all the explaining we would be doing in the near future to parents and friends and relatives and digimon, I feel tired.

And somehow, being tired isn't such a bad thing.

I don't care either way, anymore. I just want to live in now. I want to be. And I want to continue holding Ruki like this until I actually have to get up. I love her. And that's enough for right now. As for today…I think there's a Tamers meeting. And…

__

  
~So tired~

It's funny, in a way, to watch his eyes close and open several times, each time slower then the last. I've always wondered how sleep comes. I guess that's it. I like the way he smells. Like lemons and soap. It's a nice smell. And it's warm right now, even without the sun.

I don't bother to do anything but pull closer to him, our skin touching. It's fine, for now, to not say anything. I'll say what I want when he's awake. And I could do with some sleep myself.

Because I think I'm getting tired…

****

Translations (Listed in order of use):

Ne~Basically like asking for agreement. (Japanese)

Arigatou~Thank you. (Japanese)

Hai~Yes. (Japanese)

Matte~Wait! (Japanese)

Wo ai ni~I love you. (Chinese)

Okaa-san~A formal way of saying mother. The 'san' and the 'O' both make it formal. Kaa-san, for example, is less formal. Ruki's family is formal, and not very close (excluding the relationship between Ruki and Seiko.). (Japanese)

Ano~Um. That's it. It's 'um'. Well, in this context, anyways. (Japanese)

Jenrya no Baka~Jenrya you idiot. (Japanese)

Gomenasai~I'm sorry. (Japanese)

Obaa-sama~Grandmother. Jenrya was being really formal here, again, because he admires Seiko for her relationship with Ruki. (Japanese)

Hontou~Really? (Japanese)

Onegai~Please. (Japanese)

Furin~A wind-bell with a small piece of paper hanging from it…it's an object, not a word, so to speak. (Japanese.)

Aishiteru~I love you. (Japanese.)

****

Notes: 

*Ruki rarely uses traditional endings such as 'chan' and 'san'. This is because she is a rather adverse to getting close to anyone, and generally does not like showing affection. She uses chan with Juri because Juri is her best friend, as well as one of her first friends; Shuicon is like a little sister to her, although she'd hardly admit it. Using no ending usually indicates closeness or rudeness. With Ruki it just indicates her unwillingness to show respect or affection for people. The only reason she uses a 'san' with her mother is because otherwise she would end up bickering more often then she has time for. Seiko gets a 'sama', due to Ruki's respect of her Grandmother. Renamon gets nothing, but this is more because of how close she is to Ruki.

*Ruki ahs a temper. And she's already slightly annoyed. Not much to explain. Just have to say I feel sorry for whoever happens to get in her way when she's pissed. And she's not even all that mad right now. O.o;

*Jenrya said I love you in Chinese because he is Chinese. .; Plus, he wasn't all that sure what Ruki would say, so he kinda slipped into Chinese because that was the first language he knew. When you're afraid, you tend to slip into your native tongue. If I was in Japan and I got nervous, I would probably go on in English, ne? Ruki knows what it means because I say so. Plus, she's studied Chinese at her school. Why? Because I say so. ;P

*Jenrya called Ruki 'Ruki' here instead of 'Ruki-san' because he was more relaxed, and his feelings for her are nowhere near formal. There. That was a reasonably short explanation, ne?

*Jenrya used 'sama' for Seiko and Renamon because he admires them for the trust that Ruki places in them.

****

Authors Note: O.O; Dang it! I kept slipping into third person when I least expected it. I do, if you didn't know, interpret the songs in the fic. I may have a different look at it then you. -_- No reason to worry. I'm just odd. And I'm listening to 'Tangerine Speedo'. "No woman can resist a man who looks good in a speedo." XD! This so has nothing to do with anything! Oops. Just switched to 'Flavor of the Weak'. I'll write a fic with that sometime. –Is currently listening to her Windows Media Player list.- I hope you liked it. Questions? Suggestions? Comments? Corrections? Flames? Death Threats? All will be read, some will be answered, and some will be ignored. Feel free to give me any of them, though. And anything else. BTW, I will work on my other fics…someday…Bye. O.o; -song changes again- Dang I'm slow. I have to let animals out and get myself water and such in-between sentences. Now, for real this time…Bye!


End file.
